In a cellular system, all communication operations may have optimal performance in aspect of spectral efficiency if performed under the control of a base station. Yet, such an approach corresponds to a use model suitable in aspect of a conventional person-to-person communication or for a case that a sender and an originator are geographically remote from each other. In case that positions of communication peers gather together like a machine communication, in aspect of data transmission and reception of the communication peer, performance of communication between a base station and an individual machine may not be high.
In such a cellular system as 3GPP LTE, IEEE 802.16m and the like, a primary connection target of the system is a person or a limited peer associated with a person. Hence, configuration and operating methods of all systems are designed based on human property, whereby system configuration is optimized within a range of human capability. In particular, configuration of system is designed on the assumption of an appropriate moving speed, an appropriate processing capability and the like.
However, such a human-oriented communication infrastructure has difficulty in accommodating vast machinery therein. For instance, the number peers of machine increases more rapidly than the number of peers of human and processing capability of machine is faster than that of human. Hence, if latency is not set tight like a conventional system, it is impossible to perform a communication. Specifically, in a situation that a lot of peers need to have accesses, since system load increase to accommodate all of them, improvement is necessary. In aspect of system efficiency, system configuration of a different type is necessary as well.
Although inherent throughput of a cellular system or a radio resource using system is very high, some limitation is put on total throughput generated by a network according to a current system configuration. In order to increase throughput of a network, a reuse factor if a radio resource used by the network should be raised. A simplest method of raising the reuse factor is to reduce a size of a cell, which actually costs a lot of money.